I've Missed You
by TheHemomancer
Summary: Oneshot of Sub-Zero and Sareena reconciling and giving their relationship another try. Rated M for lemonyness. Written for Cold Recluse.


**This story has been written for a good friend of mine, Cold Recluse. It is rated M for lemonyness and language, so fair warning if you do not like that sort of stuff. **

Sub-Zero sat up in his room, sweating and gasping. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster had been having nightmares as of late. Kuai Liang had suddenly been remembering his rather tragic encounter with his brother and Smoke in the Netherrealm. That was when he lost the love of his life, Sareena.

The demoness had once helped Kuai Liang's elder brother in the Netherrealm. In return for her kindness, Kuai Liang, out of gratitude, gave Sareena refuge at the Lin Kuei Temple when she had escaped the Netherrealm from Quan Chi. Sareena and Kuai Liang had feelings for one another during their time together, but their ties were severed when Kuai Liang and Sareena went into the Netherrealm together.

Whilst in the Netherrealm, Kuai Liang had been attacked by Smoke and Noob Saibot. Smoke, also known as Tomas Vrbada, had been automated during the time of the Cyber Initiative. He was kidnapped by the Lin Kuei whilst on the run from the clan with his good friend Kuai Liang, and unwillingly automated.

Sometime after Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm, Smoke's body was taken back to the Fortress of the Emperor, and locked in an underground basement. The cyborg's body was deactivated and probably wasn't going to be used again any time soon. Eventually, Noob Saibot found Smoke and reprogrammed the cyber-ninja to obey him and only him, eventually forming the Noob-Smoke tag team.

Sareena intervened, attacking and defeating both Smoke and Noob. But this action had unforeseen consequences. During the fight against both ninjas, the demoness unintentionally released her demon form, frightening Kuai Liang. When she had shifted back into her human form, Kuai Liang insulted and rejected her, as she was truly just a demon.

What had happened that night constantly replayed in Kuai Liang's mind. The way he had treated Sareena was tearing him apart. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, nor could he find it in himself to interact with anyone but his clan members. Sub-Zero had returned to his normal, timid ways.

Kuai Liang had decided to go and see the demoness to get things off of his chest. He couldn't bare being in this current state anymore. His heart yearned for Sareena. She was almost all he thought about.

Heading into the Netherrealm, Sub-Zero ventured along the cursed lands with the intent of reconciling with Sareena.

The Netherrealm was the place Sub-Zero had feared the most. It was the place from which his nightmares stemmed. Had he not been in the Netherrealm that day, or any day to be specific, Kuai Liang would not be suffering. In the cursed land, there was a thick piece of land that was situated above a pool of lava. On that land was skulls and gruesome remains of humans.

Around that bridge of land was corpses impaled on large spears, ignited with fire. There were quite a few corpses being tortured in the Netherrealm. A large volcano-like object was near the corpses, which also had several corpses stuck in it, struggling to get free. Near the volcano-like object was a Cerberus, a demonic three-headed dog-like creature.

Kuai Liang was very careful as he ventured throughout the Netherrealm, hoping to find Sareena soon. Little did he know that the demoness was aware that he was here, and was trying to find him, too. It took them about twenty minutes to find each other.

A massive smile was on their faces as they crossed paths for the first time in ten years. Kuai Liang's heart started to beat once again, and he was blushing furiously as he looked at Sareena. The demoness fought hard to keep her emotions in check as she looked at her former lover.

"Kuai Liang…" Sareena was the first to speak.

"Sareena…It's been a while."

She moved closer. "It has indeed. I was hoping you'd come back eventually."

Kuai Liang wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or truthful, so he didn't know how to respond to what she had just said. Eventually, he concluded that he should start off with an apology.

"Sareena, I'm-"

"I am too. I've missed you, Kuai Liang. Being in the Netherrealm is boring."

_That was a good start, Sub-Zero. _

"I've missed you too Sareena."

_How do I tell her that I want her to come back to the Temple with me, and give our relationship another try?_

Kuai Liang's mind was wrestling with an idea of how to tell Sareena how he felt. The Cryomancer eventually decided to tell the demoness exactly how he felt.

"I would really like to give our relationship another try, Sareena. I'm truly sorry for how I acted. I was frightened. You had never told me you were a demon, so I had not anticipated your transformation. I still love you, Sareena."

The demoness thought long and hard about what the Cryomancer had said to her. She thought of his words as sincere and true, but feared rejection once more. However, he did say that it was only his unawareness of her demon form that frightened him and messed things up between them.

_Urgh. I wish the magic that gives me a human form would make me completely human_.

The demoness finally came to a conclusion. Approaching the Cryomancer, Sareena whispered in his ear, "I would love to give our relationship another try, Kuai Liang. Since our ties were severed that night, all I've thought about is you. You're afraid, I understand, but we can get through our fears together. I love you, Kuai Liang."

Sareena's words made Kuai Liang's heart go into overdrive. His feelings for her increased tenfold, and he shyly brought his lips to hers. Sareena kissed back, much more aggressively. They kissed for quite some time, until air became a need.

Pulling away, the two lovers' had eyes as dark as charcoal. Their eyes were full of lust and longing for each other. Teleporting them to the Lin Kuei Temple with her sorcery, Sareena was picked up by Kuai Liang bridal-style and brought to his bedroom.

The Cryomancer gently placed her on his bed and locked the door. Returning to Sareena, Kuai Liang rained gentle kisses on her neck as she took off her boots and forearm guards. The Cryomancer began to remove her clothes as he devoured her neck. Her flesh was very sweet, and Kuai Liang loved how she tasted.

Sareena aggressively removed his clothing, teasing him by taking her time in stripping him. Sub-Zero eventually stood naked before her, his body on full display. Sareena liked what she say as she began to kiss Kuai Liang's neck, her lips forming a trail from his neck down to his nether-regions.

The demoness caressed his shaft, earning a low growl from the Cryomancer. Sareena used her tongue to taste Kuai Liang, the demoness liked how he tasted. His organ was cold but nice and felt good in her mouth. Kuai Liang resisted the urge to roughly fuck her face, but calmed himself down. The demoness liked how he writhed in pleasure from her ministrations.

As Kuai Liang was going to climax, which Sareena knew he was going to do, she took him out of her mouth. "That's not nice," Sub-Zero whimpered. The demoness let out a chuckle, "Not yet, Kuai Liang." She was referring to his climax.

It was then Sub-Zero's turn to please her. The Cryomancer firmly pressed his lips to her neck, travelling down to her breasts. He nipped, sucked, and licked at her firmly shaped bosoms. The Cryomancer loved how she tasted, as did he love the size of her breasts. He did not forget to please the other breast.

From Kuai Liang's ministrations, Sareena writhed constantly and moaned loudly. The Cryomancer loved seeing her react like this, as he knew that it was because of him. He continued kissing, from her stomach to her crotch. Sub-Zero cupped his hand and jammed his fingers into her flesh, making Sareena buck her hips at the sensations.

"Ah, Gods Kuai Liang! Don't stop!"

Much to the demoness' dismay, her lover stopped halfway. But he made up for it when he stuck his head inbetween her legs and indulged in her flesh.

Sareena was glad that he had stopped his prior ministrations, as what he was doing felt much better. She grabbed him by the back of the head and held him in front of her crotch. The taste was much sweeter than her flesh tasted, and Kuai Liang loved it. He could do this all day, every day if he wanted to.

"I'm going to cum! Don't stop Kuai Liang!"

Her cries of pleasure kept her going, but Sub-Zero remembered that she had teased him before, denying him of an orgasm. So Kuai Liang was going to do the same to her.

_She teased me, so I'm going to tease her_.

The Grandmaster eventually stopped, causing the demoness to whimper. "Why'd you stop! I was so close. That wasn't nice!"

He chuckled, "Because I was close before, but you stopped."

His voice was deep and husky, and Sareena loved the sound of it. Kuai Liang thrust himself into Sareena's tight entrance, and began to thrust relentlessly in and out of the demoness. She continued to moan and scream in pleasure as she was fucked by her lover. Sareena had missed how good Kuai Liang was in bed.

Kuai Liang lowered his head to her breasts, and continued on from where he had left off before. He sucked, nipped, and licked at her bosoms. She loved how he was always so eager to please her, and Kuai Liang loved how she was so aggressive in bed. It was a real turn on to him.

Both of them soon reached their peaks and lost themselves in each other's warm embrace. Kuai Liang had fulfilled his destiny, as had Sareena. The two knew that both of them would be safe and very happy with each other, and that nothing could get in their way.

The two lovers would be inseparable.

**End Story**

**-Cold Recluse, I hope that was good. I've never written a oneshot before, so it probably seems rather rushed, but I did my best.**

**-I just realised, as I was writing this, that I am a massive sucker for SubZero/Sareena.**

**-Hope you enjoyed! R&R welcome. **


End file.
